Company List
'''Active Companies'''= Here is the list of current companies and their budgets. '''[[Horse-Drawn Games]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' Akamadoushi '''Plethora RPer:''' Akamadoushi '''Status''' Horse-Drawn Games is currently doing well in the market, and fully supports the [[Platform_List#Gamewagon|Gamewagon]] console. '''Funds''' '''[[Congames]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' '''- Plethora RPer:''' - '''Status''' After the struggle to come out with a new game Condor decided to stop once and for all with Congames because of the flop of the Gamescon and the hate they got. He decided to work as cleaner in the snackbar nearby. '''Funds''' '''[[LockNess Software]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' alex_theman45 '''Status''' Though quiet, LockNess Software appears to still be operating as they are distributing the [[Platform_List#Gamewagon|Gamewagon]] in the [[Markets#United Kingdom|United Kingdom]] and [[Markets#European_Union|Europe]]. '''Funds''' '''[[Playgame Productions]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' Resinex112 '''Plethora RPer:''' Resinex112 '''Status''' After getting the company's money back from a ponzi scheme in a class-action suit, PlayGame Productions released [[Playgame_Productions#Mayor_Tycoon|Mayor Tycoon]] at bargain bin prices in a desparate bid to regain their fans. We shall see how that plays out. '''Funds''' '''[[Pixel Studios]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' apljee '''Plethora RPer:''' apljee '''Status''' After closing their doors on October 30 of 1985, Pixel Studios re-entered the market on March 13, 1986. They have announced ''Prison Life'', a new game for the Pixel Cube and PC. '''Funds''' '''[[Satyr Studios]]''' ''Games From Future, Today!'' '''GDT RPer:''' Haxor '''Plethora RP'er''': Haxor '''Status''' Satyr Studios released their first game [[Satyr_Studios#Car_Shop|Car Shop]] for PC in September of 1985, recieving rave reviews. They have recently released their second game [[Satyr_Studios#New_World|New World]], also for PC. Things are very active at this company, for sure. '''Funds''' '''[[Indie Pug Studios]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' 19gamerpug '''Status''' Indie Pug Studios has finally released their first game ''Computer Maker Tycoon'' on February 9th of 1986 with no prior warning. The reason for their long stretch of inactivity is unknown, but they are apparently active. They have recently announced ''WW1 Warfare'' for the [[Platform#Pixel_Cube|Pixel Cube]] and [[Platform#PC|PC]]. '''Funds''' '''[[Gadgeteer Games]]''' ''As good as clockwork'' '''GDT RPer:''' Twyster '''Plethora RPer:''' SimYouLater '''Status''' In a bold move, Gadgeteer Games is attempting to launch a portable console called the [[Platform_List#GamePocket|GamePocket]]. Time will tell if this will make or break the company. '''Funds''' '''[[Remedy Studios]]''' ''We Got The Remedy!'' '''GDT RPer:''' Jonathan_Ulloa '''Status''' Remedy Studios entered the gaming industry in an unorthodox but very influential manner; in three words, the [[Remedy_Studios#R1111_Processor_Chip|R1111 Processor Chip]]. Retailing for $100 USD for an average joe to install in their PC, console makers can license the chip for use in their hardware for $100,000 (1%). The chip is already being inserted into new Pixel Cube consoles. Remedy Studios are going to be releasing the new [[Remedy Studios#Quickfire Mx Variants|Quickfire MX Variants]]. '''Funds''' '''[[Draconic Games]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' Aragon450 '''Plethora RPer:''' Cirno [Still Aragon450] '''Status''' Draconic Games already is doing well in the market, considering they started 7 monthes back! The SilverGear which was a contribution of Satyr Studios and Draconic Games has been released! '''Funds''' '''[[Pegasus Studios]]''' '''Plethora RPer:''' NoobCW '''Status''' This company is gearing up to release their first game, [[Pegasus_Studios#Thrones_of_Ecolas|Thrones of Ecolas]]. '''Funds''' '''[[Turtle Shell Games]]''' '''Plethora RPer:''' tntey '''Status''' This company is gearing up to release their first game, [[Turtle_Shell_Games#Split_Second|Split Second]]. '''Funds''' '''[[Cloud Games]]''' '''Plethora RPer''': LineLiar '''Status''' Cloud Games has just opened their doors and have released one game as of yet. Their first game was Tale of Kingdoms with a 9.5 rating. Their second game, Eleven of Twelve, has just been released. '''Funds''' ---- ='''Inactive Companies'''= Here is the list of defunct/inactive companies and their status. '''[[Palm Studios]]''' '''RPer:''' Drakiren '''Status''' Things have been quiet over at Palm Studios. They may have been a front company for the Swedish Mafia. '''Funds''' '''[[BM Game Studios]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' 1113 '''Status''' The owner seems to have died in a tragic accident, leaving the company to be dismantled and auctioned off by the heir. '''[[Bamboo Cane Inc.]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' Xhanada '''Status''' Bamboo Cane Inc. appears to have been a small company that was recently bought up by a holdings conglomerate. The new owners likely liquidated the company. '''[[RolePlains]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' callumstation '''Status''' RolePlains appears to have inexplicably closed its doors when nobody was looking. They may be producing tabletop games now, or they may just have the same name as an unrelated tabletop RPG company. '''[[Dark Entertainment]]''' ''They're just great!'' '''GDT RPer:''' CaptainSnake '''Status''' After the CEO was killed in a mysterious car explosion, the company has closed its doors for good. Rumors persist that the same "skull masked man", who was said to have caused the factory fire which delayed [[Dark_Entertainment#Terrorville|Terrorville]] and resembles an enemy from said game, was responsible. '''Funds''' '''[[Mayhem Corp]]''' '''GDT RPer:''' mayhem '''Status''' Mayhem Corp does not appear to have any contact information. The company may have been a scheme to fish money from investor's pockets. '''Funds'''